His heart
by HellionKyou
Summary: And I just want you to know who I am. Kyo pours his heart out to a sleeping Tohru.


**His heart**

**Ok I don't own FB or the song Iris by:GooGoo Dolls. I plan on working more on my fic Arranged, but this just poped in my head when I heard this song. And I thought of two fics it would fit best. X-men b/c of the Rogue and Remy, and FB, b/c well I think its obviouse. So read and enjoy and don't forget to review, and please no flame. OneShot, unless ya want me ta make a sequal, then ya best give me a song to make another songfic, well I think I have spoken enough.**

**Disclaimer...DUH! (Cries)**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Chappie one.**

He acts tough, and he acts as if nothing bothers him, and he doesn't care. But I guess thats how the people with the curse of the cat act. Knowing they are going to be locked up when they graduate high school. Never really having but if life outside a box. Never being treated like anything but a monster, and the ones born outside the curse have no idea how lucky they have it. But deep down, is Kyos bark is worse then his bite. Probably not, but to one certain woman, it is.

**0000000000000000**

It was midnight, Everyone asleep in Shigures house, everyone but Kyo. He crep across the floor, that lead to Tohru's bedroom. He peeked into to see a sleeping angel. He leaned against the doorway, and stared at her beautiful face.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now**_

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**'Cause sooner or later it's over**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

Yuki could never love her like he did. He couldn't even if he tried. Tohru was an angel who didnt need a rat. She probably didn't even need a cat. She needs someone who will tuck her in and hold her tight, and never let anything hurt her. Something he couldn't give her, as long as he had the curse of the zodiac. It almost seemed pointless to love someone.

He walked into her room, and sat on the edge of her bed. He leaned over and moved the extra strands of hair out of her face and whispered into her ear.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

_**And you bleed just to know you're alive**_

"Being the cat, you deserve better, even thought I love you more than that damn Yuki, your better off forgetting all about me"He whisphered. "I wanna show you who I am, what I feel, what I see, I want nothing more but to always be with you. I want to hold you tight and keep you safe. Make you mine, and hold you as you cry." He paused.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

"But I don't deserve someone like you,I don't deserve anyone, but to be alone, and suffer my fate, the fate of the cat." He sighed as a tear dripped down his eye, unto her rosey cheeks.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

"I don't want the world to see me, I just want you to know who I am. I don't want you to love me, I don't want you to care, I don't care if that damn rat says he wins, because for once in my life I know he hasn't. I just want you to know me, see how I am, and know what the others say isn't true. I want you to remember me. Like I will always remember you, when I am gone,I just want you to know who I am"

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then getting up and walking away, not seeing the tears that have escaped from her sleeping eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah thats it, if ya want me ta make a sequal I can just give me some ideas, and a song. RnR

DISCLAIMER

Grym Goddess


End file.
